Proyecto: El amor no tiene edad
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Tyson se fue de viaje con su familia, 2 meses despues el vuelve pero algo cambio radicalmente O.O...como tomara Kai esto?...se dignara a cuidarlo ahora que es huerfano? KxTy...advertencias dentro


**Proyecto:**

**El amor no tiene edad**

Jajajajaja...bueno he vuelto n.n

K.-Te hubieras quedado

Ty.-Hoa nOn...y Kai no seas grosero

n.n ya vez...TT Ty si me quere...bueno y ustedes se han de estar preguntando...que es este new fic vdd?

K/Ty.-Si...O queremos saber!

Bueno...lo dire como advertencias:

**Sumary:** Tyson se fue de viaje con su familia, 2 meses despues el vuelve pero algo cambio radicalmente O.O...como tomara Kai esto?...se dignara a cuidarlo ahora que es huerfano? KxTy

Ty.-TT mataste a mi familia?

K.-Eres muy cruel...

Ay ya...bueno, bueno...sigo

**Advertencias:** Bueno esto se podria decir que es un fic Yaoi...pero esta vez tiene un ligero detalle...es **SHOTA-CON**, o como algunos dicen...**Sotacon**, osea relacion **Adulto (o adolecente en este caso)x chico menor de 12 **asi que si no te gusta este genero...vete por favor, no aceptare ninguna queja..ya que apartir de que empieze el fic...ustedes leen bajo su propia responsabilidad...asi que...ahita mi advertencia.

Ty.-OO...que!

K.-OO...O...siiiiiiiii!

n.n...bueno y a los que aman este genero...TT tenedme piedad, es mi primer shota-con...YY ademas de que no se bien como hacer que Ty se haga chibi...pero dare mi mejor ezfuerzo n.n

Ahora si..al fic nOn

Era un dia caluroso en la ciudad, aunque, dentro del aeropuerto no hacia tanto calor...pero para el chico mas rico de la ciudad, y, segun las chicas, el mas apuesto...el simple echo de pensar en que diria al ver a "esa persona" lo hacia ponerse nervioso, y que el calor subiera hasta sus mejillas...

Al fin...el maldito avion llegaba...Kai se acerco a la salida y espero con ansias...pasaron 20 min. y nada...cuando oyo una voz...

-Kai...?

El joven bicolor no supo de donde venia esa voz...cuando al voltear hacia abajo...

-Un niño?...que quieres?--al verlo un poco mejor noto que tenia puesta una gorra "muy" parecida a la de Tyson

-Kai...eres malo!...que no me reconoces!

-No...ademas yo no conozco a ningun niñato--dijo volteando a ver el avion que recien llegaba--vendra en ese?

-KAI! DEJA DE ESPERARME YO YA LLEGUE!--dijo y acto seguido le dio una patada a Kai en la pierna

-AUUUUUUCH..AYAYAYAYAYAYAY...chamaco del!--lo tomo por la chamarra roja y al verle la cara noto unos ojos azules profundos y una cara linda y morena--te pareces a alguien que espero...

-Supongo que esperas al Gran campeon de Beyblade Tyson Granger no es asi--dijo burlonamente

-Y tu como sabes niño tonto?

-Te mande una carta!...te dije "Volvere el Viernes 17 de Agosto; esperame...claro si es que quieres"...eres un olvidadizo

-...Esta es un broma verdad?...donde esta Tyson, cuanto te pago para que hicieras esto?

-No me pague nada...Max no te dijo verdad?

-Decirme que!--escucha una voz

-KAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!--grita max

-Max...que bueno que llegas...dile a este abusador de menores que me...--suelta al niño--AUCH mi trasero...

-Kai...no deberias tratar asi a Tyson...

-Max...cuanto le pago Tyson a este chiquillo y como te convencio para que me hicieran esta tonta broma!

-No es una broma!...el es en verdad Tyson!...nunca lo viste en las noticias?

-Ver que!

-La explosion en el templo que el Padre de Tyson investigaba!

-Si...la oi...pero eso que tiene que...--razona un poco--que le paso a la familia de Tyson?

-Todos quedaron enterrados bajo las pilas de piedras...segun los reportes...

-Segun los reportes...todos estabamos adentro...eso es correcto...aunque...en el momento de la explosion yo me dirigia a la entrada...ya que tenia hambre...entonces escuche una explosion...me voltee y lo unico que vi fue como caia el templo...despues...ya no...supe...na...n..--abraza las piernas de Kai--Yo no queria que todos murieran!...por que me tuve que salvar?...yo queria irme con ellos--comienza a llorar

-Ya...ya..tyson...ven..--caraga al pequeño--no llores...mejor duermete, ahora le explicare todo a Kai--ty asiente y se recuesta en Max

-En...enserio el es...Tyson?

-Ah...mira para que me creas--le quita la chamarra a tyson y alza un poco la blusa revelando una marca en forma de D en la espalda del chiquitin--la recuerdas?

-La marca de...entonces es...--baja el rostro--ya se durmio?

-Ya...si quieres vamos a mi casa...te lo explicare todo--comienzan a caminar fuera del aeropuerto

En casa de Max

-Lo deje recostado arriba en la habitacion...Kai...?

-Lo siento...yo..devi...debi saberlo...pero...es que...yo

-Kai...se bien que tu...bueno...pero eso no quiere decir que me creerias a la primera que ese niño era Tyson...

-Pues deberia...

-Bueno...veras...el equipo de policia comenzo a buscar en los escombros y encontraron a Tyson, pero este lucia raro...ya que tenia una piedra azul colgada...y esta brilaba...ellos lo llevaron al hospital, pero cuando regresaron a darle la noticia de que su familia acababa de morir encontraron a un niño de unos 9 años, lo reconocieron como Tyson al ver que tenia la misma marca y el mismo colgante...solo que este...al instante...desaparecio...asi que...me enviaron un e-mail...donde estaban los informes y fotos...despues de eso te intente decir al instante pero..con los problemas que pasaron...no pude hacerlo...y ahora...te ruego que lo cuides

-No tienes que pedirmelo...se que tienes que ir con tu madre...de todos modos...yo lo hubiera cuidado...asi que..no te preocupes...aunque...creo que le...

-si...le duele mucho...asi que...onegai...no le vayas a decir que es huerfano si?

-Supongo que el ya lo sabe...tiene 15 años...

-Ya no...ahora tiene 9...

-max...eres un tonto...--se levanta y va donde Tyson--Tyson...lo siento mucho...--acaricia su rostro--pero aun asi...sigues siendo hermoso...Ty--carga al pequeño y se dirige a su casa

Lejos de alli...una persona esta en los restos del templo...comienza a recoger unas cuantas piedras de colores...pero

-Que!...diablos falta la piedra principal!...donde estas?--busca y encuentra un gafete--Tyson...Granger...?...acaso...DIABLOS!--desaparece entre la oscura noche

En casa de Kai...este comienza a acomodar una habitacion...mientras en otra un pequeño niño duerme placidamente, mientras comienza a despertar escucha unos ruidos...se levanta y va a donde Kai

-Kai?

-Eh?--voltea y sonrie (WHAT? O-O)--dormiste bien?

-Kai...estas sonriendo...

-Claro...--carga unas cajas--que hace uno cuando ve a un niño?

-...No soy niño!--grita enojado

-Lo se...--camina hacia las escaleras--pero la verdad dudo que alguien que no sea Max o yo te crean...

-Sonreiras pero sigues siendo un maldito!--grita y ve como Kai baja las cajas--y que haces con eso?

-Creias que dejaria que durmieras en mi cuarto "Aunque...seria buena idea"

-Entonces...tu?...te lo pidio Max...verdad?

-No...--sube de nuevo--Yo le dije que te cuidaria--se agacha y pone su rostro muy cerca del de Ty--O no quieres?

-Eh..--se sonroja levemente--Yo...este...la verdad...--sale corriendo--LA VERDAD SI!--baja las escaleras

-No importa...bueno que me falta--prosigue con su trabajo

-Ah...por que...--dice escondido en un rincon--por que tuve que volver a tener 10 años...y...aun seguir...amandolo...

_**Continuara...**_

Bueno...bueno n.n aun no pasara nada...pero no se preocupen..XD dentro de poco ire a lo bueno

Ty.-Hum...u/u Kai me va hacer daño

K.-Claro que no n,n...solo te hare cosquillitas

ty.-Aja...cosquillas...

o.o ajem...bueno n.n dejen review y algunas ideas XD por que pa el lemon va a estar muy dificil...


End file.
